What I Wanted
by mystikstarduzt
Summary: Seto Kaiba has finally achieved what he had yearned for so badly- defeating Yami and claiming the title King of Games. But he begins to realize that maybe that isn't all he wanted. YAOI KaibaxYami PG-13 for now .
1. Default Chapter

My second fanfic yay! ahh I have such a dorky fetish. Hehe hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or any of the characters in this story

CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI. If you don't like that kinda thing turn back now!

**What I Wanted**

Chapter 1: What I Wanted

"Now my Blue Eyes, attack his life points directly!" Seto Kaiba's heart leapt in nervous anticipation as he watched his opponent's life points drop to zero. This was it. What he had been striving for. For the past 2 years he had made it his life's purpose to defeat Yugi Motou and reclaim the title King of Games. He had lived and breathed this purpose, and now he closed his eyes for a moment and let it all just sink in: He was now the reigning Duel Monsters champion. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into the captivating deep purple ones across the arena. For a minute, the expression in them was unreadable, but then a smile appeared on the face of Yugi Motou's darker half.

"Congratulations Kaiba, you beat me fair and square," his eyes sparkled. "The title is yours."

The two boys stepped down from their elevated dueling platforms and faced one another to shake hands. "It's good to have a duel with nothing to lose, isn't it?"

"Nothing but your reputation,"

Yami was a bit taken aback by Kaiba's coldness. He had thought that the wall of ice the multimillionaire CEO had built around himself would begin to thaw, especially since he himself had purged the evil from his soul. _I know it's just an act Kaiba; I'm just waiting for you to realize it._ Yami nodded. He then noticed that he was still grasping Kaiba's hand and hastily let go. They both turned and went their separate ways. Yami stopped in front of the giant statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to think. _What was that I felt back there?_ Yami had a knack for sensing evil, but this was something else, something new; and it was coming from within himself. On the brink of realization, he was stopped by his own fear. _That can't be it._ He massaged his temples and dismissed the thought.

"So you really got beat, huh?" Yami was sitting on his bed in the Motou house, next to his cheery bubbly lighter half.

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe if I was there to help…"

"No, it's something I had to do alone," Yami had never forgotten the time on Pegasus's island where he risked Kaiba's very life for victory. He wanted this duel to be between him and Kaiba alone—no special cards, no strings attached. _To fight my inner demons_ he had told Yugi. _Or was I just making excuses?_

"What was that last part?" He had almost forgotten that his other half could read his thoughts.

"Nothing" there was a pause. "Sorry I lost our title,"

"Aw it's ok. I was getting tired of being recognized and challenged everywhere I went anyway. At least everyone's soul is safe this time," Yugi laughed. Looking at Yugi's smile is like looking in a mirror; the smile was soon reflected onto his own face.


	2. Ch 2: Hidden Desire

Ch 2: Hidden Desire

Seto Kaiba sat in his computer room. The machines around him whirred melodically, calming his nerves. Acting as automatons, slim fingers took to the large keyboard. Yami's face appeared on the screen along with vital stats. Kaiba froze _What am I doing? I already beat him_ But still he paused to admire Yami's features, which were bold, but with hidden softness and beauty. He mentally slapped himself and turned off the system.

"C'mon Seto! We're going to be late for school!" Seto grabbed his briefcase and followed Mokuba to their limo, trying to leave the puzzling thoughts and emotions in the dark room behind him.

Kaiba was greeted with a wave of whispers and looks of admiration as he entered the classroom.

"Did you hear?"

"He beat Yugi Motou,"

"He's the King of Games,"

"He's a cutie,"

"Mmm I want a piece of that,"

Kaiba walked passed them all, only to be targeted by Yugi's friends, who were staring daggers at him. He gave them an arrogant smirk as he sat down, setting off Joey immediately.

"There's no way you could have beat Yugi you scumbag! You cheater!" He threw out his arm to punch Kaiba, only to find it caught and twisted.

"Oh suck it up Wheeler,"

"Leave it Joey," Tea and Tristan quietly lead an emotionally wounded Joey away.

Alone, Kaiba began to feel fidgety. He found himself looking towards the door every time it opened. When Yugi stepped through the door he couldn't help but let out a small gasp. In fact, it wasn't Yugi at all. It was his dueling personality, the one that was allegedly the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh—not that he believed in any of that bullshit. Whatever he was, he was very different from Yugi, the small innocent boy always ranting about friendship, and lately Yami and Yugi have been switching bodies often. It was Yugi's idea to get Yami acquainted to this world. He came into the room in a hurry. His school uniform jacket was slung over his shoulder. Kaiba found his eyes wandering onto his lean toned arms and slim torso as Yami pulled on his jacket. Their eyes met again and the other boy held his gaze. It took great effort to wrench his stare away from his violet grasp. When he did look away, his mind was in torrents, _What am I doing?_ Kaiba got up and left the classroom. The teacher started to reprimand him, but one glance from his icy blue eyes froze the words in her throat.

Aware that something was amiss, Yami got up, "May I use the restroom?" feeling she went wrong with Kaiba, the teacher peered at Yami over her spectacles.

"Mr. Kaiba just left, can you wait Mr. Motou?"

"It's uh an emergency," Yami sighed, not used to degrading himself, "PLEASE!" and he did a little dance with his hands between his legs."

"Very well," the teacher sighed muttered something about students these days under her breath.

Yami climbed the stairs that lead to the roof. Something told him Kaiba would be there. With his hand on the doorknob that would take him out onto the roof, he stopped. _Why am I doing this? _He asked himself, _Because something is troubling Kaiba, you can tell, he isn't his cool composed self, _A voice within his head answered. _Why do I care? _"…". Yami sighed and opened the door. Just as he suspected, Kaiba was standing, looking out with the wind blowing his dark silky locks. Yami approached him slowly.

"You followed me," Kaiba didn't turn around.

"I was worried," A cold laugh. This was the Seto Kaiba he knew.

"Actually, I have been meaning to ask you something," Suddenly Yami found himself against the barrier on the roof with Kaiba in front of him. "Tell me Yami, did you let me win that other day?"

"No," Did he lose on purpose? He didn't know, why would he? "You had a good strateg—"

"Good, but not unbeatable," Kaiba stepped closer, " If I know anyone that can escape from a tight corner, it's you." Kaiba moved even closer. Their faces were barely inches apart, "Why," he whispered, "I don't want your pity, and I don't want the recognization," he paused letting his cool sweet breath caress Yami's face, "I just want to know, that I—can – defeat – you," He closed his eyes and their lips met.

What was happening? Yami felt Kaiba's mouth against his, full of force and passion. He moaned slightly. Suddenly Kaiba stopped, and began to pull away. But Yami didn't want him to. He wrapped his arm around Kaiba and pulled him closer, searching his mouth with his tongue and biting at his lip as he drew breath. Taking this as a good sign, Kaiba pressed on even more passionately.

"HEY! You two shouldn't be up here!" It was one of the caretakers. Kaiba fled.

authors note: aww how cute .. I had to get Kaiba beating Joey in there somewhere. I don't like Kaiba/Jou at all. And well I guess that was just me showing it P.


	3. Ch 3: My Thoughts About You

Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I was kind of busy (snowboarding trip ) thanks for the reviews!

**Ch 3: My Thoughts of You**

Yami slowly crept back into the classroom. When he felt the eyes of everyone in the room shift over his mussed hair, bleeding lip, stretched out collar and wrinkled clothes, he knew he would have been better off just leaving the building.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs," he muttered not daring to look up at his teacher and his classmates, especially his friends sitting in the corner. A soft roar of giggles and whispers escaped from the room. Yami felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

"That is enough. Sit down Mr. Motou," Yami stumbled to his seat and buried his flushed face into his textbook, which was upside down.

_Yami._ It was Yugi. _What happened? You completely blocked me out. _Yugi's voice was full of concern, making Yami sink even lower into his seat.

_Something… There was something I had to deal with…_Yami didn't want to lie to Yugi—they were closer than any brothers could ever be, two parts of a whole—but how could you explain to someone, anyone, something that you yourself didn't understand? _Just give me some time to think, okay Yugi?_

Yugi felt their connection close off and he was sitting against the stone walls of their soul chamber. He sighed. It was Kaiba. He knew from the way Yami looked at his rival, he sensed the emotions the pharaoh felt. And judging by the pharaoh's physical and mental state a few minutes ago, Seto Kaiba must feel the same way. Yugi played with the chains on his millennium puzzle. _He can tell me everything. He couldn't always tell me everything._ Yugi mused for a little bit, but he couldn't stifle a giggle. _Imagine, The Great Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, of all people, likes boys. _He immediately scolded himself for doing so. _See? This is probably why he didn't tell you_.

Yami sighed in relief when the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. He hurried to his locker only to be stopped by Joey, Tristan and Tea.

"Hookin' up with chicks between classes eh Yami?" Joey was being his usually dorky self.

"What?" Yami went scarlet.

"How badass!"

"Stop it you two, Yami doesn't haveto tell you anything he doesn't want to," but Tea was smiling as well. "I wonder where Kaiba went, he just disappeared."

"Uh, I gotta go guys," and before they knew it, Yami had escaped to the Motou house.

He collapsed on the bed and tried to get to sleep. But all he ended up doing was thinking about Kaiba, and what happened today. Yami buried his spiky head beneath the pillow. "Kaiba…" a whisper escaped him. _What did I do? Why? Why did he kiss me? _Yami moaned, _Since when did I like boys? Why Kaiba?_ These thoughts swirled around the young pharaoh's head and tormented him until he drifted into an uneasy sleep, where they reappeared in his dreams.

Kaiba however, hardly thought of Yami as he lay in bed at night. He tried his very best to just think about everything, except Yami. When the caretaker yelled he suddenly realized what he was doing and fled. He buried himself in his work for the rest of the day. _I am a coward_ he thought and turned away, thinking jointedly about things that weren't Yami. _Shhh, don't say his name… _

Author's note: sorry for the bland chapter guys, promise the next one will be better! I had to describe Yami's head as "spiky". It was a need. And Microsoft word told me "jointedly" isn't a word, but it is now! P.


End file.
